Charming Coincidence
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: They were...kinda not friends. Rima & Nagihiko. They were opposites. Like Day & Night. But...at the end of the day...will they fess up?
1. Like an Old Married Couple

**Charming Coincidence**

It was the start of classes, the start of school and the start of a new day.

The Guardian's early meeting had finished right on time, letting its members get on with their schedule normally.

Still, it was kind of awkward…

Nagihiko and Rima had started another one of their little fights. Amu tried to stop them and make them apologise but Rima made the pinkette silent with one of her little hissy fits.

Still, this occurrence was quite normal. But unfortunately, it had become too much of a daily occurrence for it to not be noticed.

(0^0)

Ikuto's eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, "…What's wrong with them?"

"Eh, IKUTO!"

"Hello Amu~!"

"Sigh, we don't really know Ikuto…" Tadase replied, ignoring the exchange.

"Rima-tan and Nagihiko have been fighting a lot…they remind me of an old married couple." Yay said enthusiastically.

Kairi spluttered with water in his mouth, "I beg your pardon Yaya?"

"Well," she said, "Look at them!"

Again, whilst the Guardian's were exiting their safe haven, the two 'acquaintances' were squabbling.

Again. And it wasn't even class time yet.

"Oh, be quiet cross dresser!" the short girl furiously said.

"And why should I listen to you, Your Majesty?" the 'cross dresser' bowed in an exaggerated fashion.

"Humph, I've had enough of you for the day!" and so, Rima stomped off to her own class.

"…Well, glad that's over…" Tadase slowly said.

But Nagihiko didn't answer. He was staring at the retreating figure, with an unreadable look on his face.

"Nagihiko?" when he didn't respond, Amu took the plunge, "You…like her, don't you?" she said, almost accusingly.

Nagihiko snapped back into reality, "…What? Are you out of your mind?" he asked simply, with an eyebrow raised, "Anyways, I'm heading to class! Thank goodness she's not in my English class…"

"Oh, good luck Nagihiko," Kairi pushed up his glasses so that it would catch the Sun's gleam, making him look especially evil, "You'll need it…"

"..Okay? See you guys later…" said Nagihiko before he ran off.

_~Was he a fool or what…?_ ~

(0^0)

_Ikuto: Nya, why is Ikuto OOC?_

_Pepe: Don't know Yoru..._

_Kiseki: I have a headache..._

_Authors Note: This story is dedicated to ponyopwnsyou143, for reviewing one of my many stories! :D Hope you like it, tell me if you don't! Sorry that the chara's don't show up, I can't fit them into this... :(_

**COD**


	2. Destiny must Hate me

**Charming Coincidence**

**NAGIHIKO'S POV**

What happened in English class? It was torture… Turns out that I really did need all the luck I could get…

…We were doing POETRY!

Teacher said we had to follow a certain theme for our POETRY. A theme that would be chosen by picking a piece of paper out of a hat. Heh, I think Destiny is out to get me.

And even 'luckier' for me, I was elected to go first, after I finished creating the poem.

Hooray for lucky me!

…Sarcasm. Anyways, I need to finish this quickly so as to not keep the others waiting…

**NORMAL POV**

"Nagihiko! How's your poetry doing?" a random girl asked the athletic boy.

Nagihiko smiled back hesitantly, "I'm faring quite well but I seem to have no inspiration…even with my theme word 'day'..."

Random girl just smiled comfortingly, "Just write about what you're feeling right now except in rhymes and verses."

Nagihiko pretended to think it over, "Well…" his eyes actually brightened from her inspiration, "That's a brilliant idea! Thanks…?"

She giggled, "My names Talia."

Nagihiko genuinely smiled back, "Thanks Talia. That's just the inspiration I needed."

Talia's eyes widened and a blush formed on her cheeks, "U-uh, y-your welcome N-Nagihiko…" Talia quickly scurried off, only sending a quick and shy wave back at him.

Nagihiko knew what had just happened. Another poor random girl had formed a crush on him, resulting in the birth of another fan-girl.

Unfortunately, he only had eyes for one person.

Her.

Nagihiko quickly started on his poem, and though it was short, it pushed out his feelings just the way he liked it.

'_Day and Night_

_Both blessings and a curse_

_Thinking of her_

_And what is hers_

_Is she my brightening day?_

_Or is she my never ending night?_

_Maybe I'd be…_

_The moon in the sky_

_Reflecting about,_

_My Sun_

_But Night and Day_

_Sun and Moon_

_Couldn't we ever _

_Touch.'_

'DONE! I'm finally…done.'

"Mr. Fujisaki, are you ready to present your poem?"

"Uh, yes sir. But I'm sorry that it's like this, it is kind of embarrassing and…well, I'll just read it."

'I think it sucks…'

When he read it out loud…the fan-girls in them awoke.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NAGIHIKO-SAMA IS SO POETIC!"

Of course, they all thought it was meant for them when in fact, it was meant only for her…

'This is pathetic! Why can't I just confess? Oh, that's right! Cause she hates my guts!'

But unfortunately…he still liked her.

Rima Mashiro.

_~This sounds like a fairytale. A broken fairytale at that. But will it ever be fixed…?~_

(0^0)

_Ugh, so short...oh well! Hope you like it!_

**COD**


	3. A Golden Book

**Charming Coincidence**

**RIMA'S POV**

I know that I left in a hurry from the little scene that involves HIM, but I left with a good reason in mind. If I stayed any longer, I would have done something very drastic. Why?

Because he was teasing and taunting me. And it made me…sad.

Because this was all probably an act. An act to cover up the truth.

Anyways, enough wallowing! I've gotten use to this dark despair. But…

He hates me. Okay, maybe not hate, but dislikes me at the most…

And I…don't really…love him…

I…like him. No matter what they think, I don't hate him for hating me.

I like him.

**NORMAL POV**

"Rima-chan!" Amu had caught up again, looking slightly miffed at something or another, "Do you have English next?"

Rima tried to recall back to her the class schedule, "No, I had English class yesterday."

Amu seemed surprised, "So you're not in Nagihiko's class? Good. I suggest that you ignore him."

It was Rima's turn to look surprised, "Huh? What's wrong Amu? Remember, I don't have any of my classes with him," Rima fixed her headband to make sure it was perfectly positioned, "And if you haven't noticed already, I ignore him enough without being told."

"Eh? Then why does it always seem like a kiddie fight between you and Fujisaki-san occurs, Mashiro-san?"

"KUKAI!"

"Morning Amu!"

Kukai stood behind them, with a stack of papers in his arms, "Hey, could you two Guardians move it along? This pile is starting to get heavy."

"Oh, sorry Kukai…come on Rima. We'll be late for class!"

But Rima did not respond. She was still thinking over what Kukai had said. About him and her.

'I suppose our fights are getting to regular…We'll have to cut them down sooner or later…' Rima sighed mournfully.

And unfortunately tripped on a loose rock.

"RIMA-SAMA!" A hoard of Fan-boys rushed up to the small girl that had stumbled, awaiting her 'orders'.

"RIMA-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Rima had a blank expression on, "…Yes," said her, short and to the point.

Kukai, who had dropped of the papers in a record time of 30 seconds, came back to help Rima up. Amu was picking up her stuff when she came across a book.

A golden book.

The wind mysteriously flipped the pages and stopped at a peculiar page.

A poem on it there was.

"Huh, Rima-chan, is this your poem from yesterday in your English class?" Amu looked over to Rima.

Rima, who was blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Amu!" Rima whined, "Give it back! Please don't read it out loud!"

Kukai watched as Amu held the book in a safe distance above the golden haired girl. He also wondered about the poem that Mashiro-san was embarrassed about.

What was written on the page? Had Amu even started reading it? And where did those fan-boys disappear to?

"AMU! Don't be a bully!" Rima said cutely.

Amu looked like she was caving in. She was about to hand it back to her when…

Kukai snatched it. And started to read it out loud.

'_Opposites attract,_

_I don't think it's true._

_Even if I loved him,_

_He won't leave ne too._

_Opposites attract,_

_That isn't new._

_I don't think it'll work out._

_But do you believe it too?_

_He is bright and carefree,_

_Smiling without a care!_

_I seem dark and broken,_

_My doubt is longer than my hair_

_Opposites attract,_

_Is it true?_

_I've fallen in love,_

_I hope he has to…'_

And to the amusement of all, Kukai stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Um, Kukai-san?" Amu was waving her hands in front of his face whilst Rima snatched the book and its contents back into her safe keeping.

And then, Kukai figured it out.

Nagihiko & Rima. Rima & Nagihiko.

It sounded right…right?

Kukai walked up to Rima cautiously, "Mashiro-san?

Rima sighed sadly, "Yes Souma-kun?"

"He likes you to."

Rima snapped her head up instantly, looking at Kukai in surprise, "…Huh?"

Kukai nodded his head, and then walked away.

Rima was lead to class by Amu. But she was in a daze.

'What does he mean? He couldn't…could he?'

Could he like me to?'

_~Strange, this is. Isn't it? Will they ever have a happily ever after…?~_

(0^0)

_Ran: YAY! GO RIMA-CHAN! GO GO GO!_

_Su: Well, I'll make Rima-chan some lemonade to cool her down! Becoming red like that isn't healthy!_

_Daichi: ...she's...blushing?_

_Miki: Yes._

_Kusukusu: KUSUKUSU!_

_Authors Notes: Bleh, so troublesome! This website wouldn't let me upload yesterday, so I was so anxious to post this! Welp, tell me if there were any mistakes and I'll gladly fix them up in a heartbeat! XD _

**COD**


	4. Tomorrow's Yes & No

**Charming Coincidence**

They passed each other.

Like, four times.

And it wasn't even the end of the day yet!

But no, they just HAD to NOT notice each other!

But…it wasn't their fault! It's not like they couldn't think of anything else to say to each other.

Nagihiko was too embarrassed about his poem. And on top of that, the fan-girls were harassing him again! And so were ALL the sports clubs!

And Rima? She was walking around minding her own business for once. Because of course, Kukai dropped the bombshell on her.

He liked her.

Nagihiko liked Rima.

She liked him.

Rima liked Nagihiko.

But no, they just their brains just HAD to betray their hearts!

Sheesh, they passed each other 4 times that day.

And they didn't even pick a fight! What a nuisance…

(0^0)

It was the end of classes, the end of school and the end of the day.

School had gone on overtime for Rima, so she was rushing down to the gates to be picked up by her Father. Nagihiko was resting on one of the balcony's above, gazing below at the setting Sun.

And as she turned around, she caught his eye. They stared at one another.

And through their bodies, a jolt came. Shocking them with the realisation. And yet they were still confused, their feelings that is.

He smiled sadly at her, she smiled sadly back. Their eyes never left each other. They knew of their love, but would the world let them love?

_~Maybe yes. Maybe no. Who knows what tomorrow will bring…~_

(0^0)

_Pepe: ...that's it?_

_Kusukusu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! RIMA!_

_Daichi: What a..._

_Yoru: ...sad ending..._

_Kiseki: ...more like a strange ending..._

Okay, this is officially DONE! I cannot think of anything else cause Inspiration just ran out of my view...Anyways, review please!

**COD**


End file.
